Aliceland: A tribute from Edward
by Deidra Carmichael
Summary: When Edward suddenly enters Wonderland he doesn't know what to expect. However, after meeting friends such as the Mad Hatter, and hearing wonderful stories of the beloved Alice, he realizes he has a purpose in this foreign land.
1. Edward in Wonderland

"Where am I?" questioned Edward wondering how he could survive such a long and steep fall. He seemed to regain balance and took a good stare at his new environment. There was a tremendous garden surrounding this newcomer. This garden was very colorful and beautiful: The reddest roses, tallest trees, and fruit bushes-Edward would definitely make a work of art out of these once he got to know this new land. As he was enjoying this amazing, gorgeous, foreign land Edward was welcomed by the most popular natives who inhabited it. A very outgoing, psychedelic-not to mention mad- man known as no other than the Mad Hatter. " 'Tis very nice to meet you. I'm Hatter and welcome to Wonderland!" Hatter patted his soon-to-be friend on the shoulder realizing Edward's hands. " It's very nice to meet you too. I'm Edward or as some call me, Scissorhands." Edward gave Hatter a better understanding of his name and perhaps condition. "I find Wonderland to be a "wonderful" place. I suppose it was given a good name for that reason."

Hatter then decided to give his acquaintance a tour around his homeland. Along the way they passed the White Queen's palace which caught Edward's eye for sure.

" There's a lot of history behind that masterpiece, Edward," said the Mad Hatter who then elaborated on how Alice defeated the Red Queen as well as the Jabberwock. This led to a conversation based on mainly Alice, herself. Hatter spoke of her childhood and her last visit as a young woman.

"She is one of the most amazing girls you could ever meet. A very fair maiden in my opinion. A very smart girl, she was. I would've persuaded her to stay but what will be will be." He then paused for a moment, remembering the time he had carried her to the Queen's palace, as she dangled from the brim of his hat. It was a simple moment yet so remembered.

"Hatter? Are you okay?" asked Edward realizing the man had zoned out. This had happened once before when Alice was visiting. Apparently he gets very deep into thought at times. Suddenly this hat-loving man had come out of his trance. "I'm sorry, I was in thought at the moment. As I was saying Alice has been a very good friend of mine and to the people of Wonderland for such a long time." The Hatter's statements gave Edward an idea: A memorial for Alice could be made for all of Wonderland to see. He told Hatter about his talent when landscaping. He was a great ice sculptor and could make an ordinary parcel of land look as good as the Garden of Eden. After all, having scissors/ knives for hands had its advantages.

After hearing stories of what beauty Edward could do with his hands the Hatter definitely though his plan was splendid. All of Wonderland was sure to be in awe of a commemoration to their beloved friend. "If Alice were here she'd be so ecstatic! I am as you can see right now."said Hatter with his joyous disposition. "Well, Edward we should give out the news to everyone else. Let's inform the Queen of your brilliant idea!" Luckily the White Queen's castle was nearby. The two decided to head back to the castle and have the Queen approve of such a deed. When they arrived there the Queen welcomed them warmly and asked of their request.

"This young gentleman is new to Wonderland and I have been telling him of our dearest friend Alice," said the Mad Hatter giving Edward and the Queen an opportunity to know each other better. The White Queen realized that Edward did not have hands as everyone else did. However, she realized he was a gentle creature, as well. His smile and innocent look in his eyes showed his true personality.

"I can see that all of Wonderland misses her so," replied the White Queen who also felt sorrow in her heart due to Alice's absence. "Anyway, what is it that you desire?"

"I can definitely see that everyone misses Alice. I thought a commemoration to her would be suitable for Wonderland." said Edward who was confident in speaking to Her Majesty yet wasn't overly confident.

"I see. What did you have in mind?" responded the Queen with her reasonable question.

Now it was Hatter's turn to give the plans for a special memorial. Of course these were all Edward's ideas. "Since Edward is very good with landscaping, and turning things such as ice and hedges into works of art, his plan was to make the garden work and Wonderland itself into an "Alice" theme. "

The Queen found reasonable ideas in their ideas and approved of thi. however, she knew these two would definitley need help. Because of this she told them that she would find willing citizens of Wonderland to volunteer for the memorial. Edward and Hatter were ecstatic that they were going to virtually have Alice back in Wonderland once again. At the end of theirs and the Queen's conversation they bid farewell to Her Highness and were on their way to find Cheshire Cat. Perhaps he too would be interested in their very good plan.


	2. Cheshire and Edward's great start

Coincidentally Cheshire had found Hatter and Edward in only a matter of minutes. "Well, I see we have company, Hatter." said Cheshire glancing over at Edward. "What is your name my dear fellow?"

"Edward. I must say time is on our side. We were just looking for you." replied Edward who was about to bring up the plans for an Alice-themed part of Wonderland. Cheshire found Edward's appearance to be quite unique due to his "hands." Being a ghost-cat he thought it was great to find someone who had unique traits just as he did. "It's nice to meet you Edward. Why were you looking for me anyway?" interrogated the cat with curiosity.

"Since everyone misses Alice so much, Hatter and I thought it would be best if part of Wonderland was dedicated to her." It was surprising that Edward already took Alice into consideration. After all, he was fairly new to Wonderland. "Wow, you're here only a few minutes long yet have such plans for this land? I'm very impressed with you!" responded Cheshire as he temporarily disappeared and then reappeared by Edward's right shoulder. "It's an old trick. You get used to it after being a ghost for a while."

Edward found his "trick" to be an amazing act since he was only human. "Really? You can turn into a ghost?" asked Edward wondering how this could be. He'd only heard of such mystical creatures from books and horror movies. "Oh, it's quite simple, really. In Wonderland you don't "die" as people do in Alice's world. Instead you grow until you reach adulthood. After that you stay looking youthful yet are transformed into a ghost-like creature." Cheshire gave his explanation on he could be in such a ghastly state. He realized one such as Edward would obviously find it unnatural. _At least he realizes this isn't all a dream, _thought Cheshire remembering Alice when she last visited him. Luckily Absalom the Blue Caterpillar had Alice come to her senses in the end. If she thought everything was a dream, she probably wouldn't have been able to slay the Jabberwock, to save Wonderland.

Edward found the transformation from living creature to ghost was remarkable. He thought if Alice had stayed in this place she would live eternally with all her friends. He told both the Hatter and Cheshire about this idea.

"I mentioned that part to her as well." said the Hatter. "Right before she left, while nobody was around of course, I proposed to her. We were very close when she visited as a child and when she last came at sixteen years old. Here, the age gap would not matter, since we seem to be on the same page mentally. One of her fears was that she would outlive me. However, when I told her we wouldn't die she said she'd think about the proposal. I haven't heard from her ever since. "

This got Edward very interested and he replied to Hatter with, "I see what you're going through now. I too, have a love back at home. Her name is Kim and has changed my life completely. Unfortunately we aren't together because society won't have it. I mean back where we live a man with scissorhands is not fit to be coupled off with a perfect girl. Everything I do reminds me of her."

These two stories definitley sparked up a good conversation. However, the group realized they had to get back to the original reason they started talking. "Well, on the subjet if this memorial for Alice we should talk it over at tea time with the Queen." said Cheshire who was then informed by the Hatter that their request was approved. However, they would figure a way with Queen Mirana, on how to have everyone know about it.


	3. A very crucial tea party

Colorful tea sets, scones and treats, everyone in wonderland sitting at one table socializing; this was the typical tea party put on by the Mad Hatter. Edward was seated next to the Hatter who was at the head of the table, after Edward were Mallynkum, Nivens McTwisp (White Rabbit), the March Hare, and at the end of the table: the White Queen Mirana. Next to her were Tweedledee, Tweedledum, Cheshire Cat, and an empty seat where Alice would sit. Even before Edward came along there was a respected place for the dear Alice. As usual this tea party was going to be maddening and enjoyable. Edward definitely could see this by the company he was with

Those who didn't know Edward now had a chance to meet him. The ones such as Mallynkum, Nivens, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, and the March Hare all took turns exchanging greetings with this unique fellow. They all had something they like about him including the condition of his hands. They didn't see him as a harmful monster. Rather they saw him as an appreciative creature that Wonderland was in need of. Besides, he and the Hatter were the most unique people they had ever saw in their entire lives. The Jabberwock didn't count because it was a bloodthirsty, ruthless beast. As everyone got to know Edward conversation started to come about. Queen Mirana entered the conversation with an announcement. "Excuse me, please. Today I was told that our dearest friend, Alice, is very missed. A suggestion was that part of Wonderland should have an Alice theme." Of course everyone at the table knew because Cheshire had appeared to all and told them of the idea. Everyone loved the idea and wanted to hear more about it. The Queen continued her news-giving and assigned each person a way to help out with the Alice-Memorial.

Edward was left in charge of turning the bushes and trees, into works of art that were in the form of Alice and, things that reminded everyone of her. Hatter would sketch out designs of what Edward would need to make of the garden around him. Cheshire, Nivens, and Mallymkum were to paint the walkway to Mirana's castle. They were to create a figure that resembled Alice herself. The Queen along with the March Hare and everyone else would write a poem that described Alice. This would be written or painted next to the Alice-painted figure on the castle walkway. Everyone believed that this memorial for Alice would be one of the best accomplishments in all of Wonderland.

"When should we get started?" asked the March Hare to the White Queen.

"We should start tomorrow at mid-morning if possible. However, the plans for how the garden work will look shouldn't be rushed. I suggest that Hatter gets ideas for this by thinking of Alice's personality. Perhaps Edward would be able to think of putting this into designs. Everything will take teamwork so ask for help from anyone, including me if necessary." replied the Queen. With this being said everyone found the idea reasonable and were willing to participate. Mallynkum then shouted,"For Alice!" Her friends joined in afterward with the chant. They all cleaned up the table after the tea party and went back to their living quarters in the Queen's castle. The next day awaited and much more could be accomplished.

The hardest part about hiding the Alice-themed memorial was that Alice, herself, lived in the castle. She had went back to her world when she first left Wonderland but came back to live secretly. She did this in order to think over the Hatter's proposal. But why wouldn't she think it over in her own world? The reason was that she may have been married off to a gentleman she didn't prefer. Oh, that would be the worst of all! Alice always wondered why a woman should be married to someone she didn't approve of? After all, it would be her wedding day.


	4. Alice's Hiding Place

" How am I going to keep Alice from knowing about her own memorial?" questioned Mirana to Cheshire. Cheshire Cat was the only one who regularly visited Alice- let alone knew where she resided. Absalom, who was now a butterfly, could be considered an exception since he knew where the golden-haired Alice was as well. However, neither Cheshire nor Absalom gave away her hiding place. They knew she was planning to live permanently in Wonderland someday. Yet she needed time to plan of all of that out.

"I suppose I'll stay mum about the whole thing. I'll let Absalom know not to breathe a word about everything also," replied Cheshire solemnly to Queen Mirana.

"I understand that." stated the White Queen. "But one of the problems is that when no one is around Alice roams around Wonderland. She does this to get every once in a while. It's necessary for one in hiding." Cheshire knew this already since he would hang around her to keep her company. He knew that she wouldn't always want to be alone. When she was alone she wouldn't be idle, though. Cheshire and Absalom found an immense amount of poetry, songs, and drawings in Alice's room. These pieces of evidence showed that Alice's mind was constantly running and thinking. One particular picture Alice drew depicted herself and the Hatter. She kept this in the bottom drawer of her dresser next to her bed. But a unique detail about this was a poem written underneath the scene.

_Mane of gold and one of scarlet begin_

_To entangle with each other and are united_

_Vibrant colors against a sky of blue are displayed _

_For all to see with joyful delight_

_A floral trestle and flowing gown would complete_

_Such an occasion along with dedicative vows _

_The kind that prove faithfulness and trust can exist _

_Once these are admitted happily ever after takes place_

_- Alice Kingsley _

According to the poem Alice had considered taking up the Hatter's proposal! The question was: when would she let him know? Cheshire thought about all of this and responded to the queen's question with," If Alice somehow does find out we'll have to either play dumb or just have her pretend to be surprised. Whatever happens will be. But if you really don't want her finding out until it's finished she'll have to stay in her room for a few days." Queen Mirana admitted she might have to go to drastic measures to keep Alice from knowing anything. Still if she found out about the secret anyway Mirana would be okay with it. After all, she could just tell Alice to not see it until the memorial was finished.

"Well, Cheshire maybe it's OK if she finds out. I mean she'll see it in the end anyway," admitted the White Queen who released the cat from her throne room to check on her golden-haired subject. Cheshire then decided to tag along with Her Majesty. Mirana knocked on the wooden door three times. Alice answered her call and welcomed the two friends in. "Is there something you need to talk to me about? I know I definitely need to tell you something very important!" asked and assured Alice wondering what Cheshire and the Queen would need to inform her about.

Just as Mirana was about to utter something Alice blurted out, "I've accepted Hatter's proposal and am going to tell him tonight! I didn't tell him at tea time because I wanted it to be personal for now. Perhaps next time I will have him mention the matter to everyone else." When the Queen and Cheshire found this out they were both delighted and surprised. Of course it was their turn to give out some news. "Well, congratulations, Alice! We're very happy for the both of you." replied the Queen who let Cheshire speak now.

"we needed to also let you know that the forecast will be very rainy and dreary for the next few days. We're telling you so you dom't step in mud out of surprise since you take little walks here and there." Alice was a little shocked to hear about rain. In Wonderland rain usually came seldomly and for only one day. Still she complied with the advice she'd been given. "All right then I see you your point. I'll actually show my face to Wonderland for once. Before the bad weather comes I'll respond to Hatter's precious and wonderful proposal!" With that being said the three exited Alice's secret annex and headed down the castle stairs. Well, Cheshire was the exception since he poofed himslef to the castle's entrance. Mirana then was wathcing Alice rush to the Mad Hatter with joy.


	5. A Mad Hatter and his lovely fiancee

This man who had a fetish for hats was more satisfied with seeing Alice again. This was worth more than all of the hats he owned or were to be created in the future. "Alice! It's so good to see you again!" exclaimed Hatter while lovingly embracing the young woman he adored. He asked where she had been all the time she'd not been seen in Wonderland. Alice told him the secret chamber Queen Mirana never drew attention to.

"I've come to tell you yes! I will marry you, Tarrant, my dear!" said joyously by Alice referring to the Hatter's real name. When he heard the words come out of her mouth, he picked Alice up in his arms, and spun her out of being overjoyed. When he put her down he noticed she was wearing the ring he proposed with. "Oh, Alice my precious fiancee, I'm so ecstatic that you will be my wife! At first I thought you would never return to Wonderland. But now you're here." Hatter was definitely overjoyed and almost couldn't keep control. He'd probably go madder than his usual crazy self if it weren't for Alice placing her index finger against his lips.

"Of course we are both excited." stated Alice removing her index finger from his cherry-red lips. "But we must keep our sanity for mow. Oh, I can't wait to spend eternity with you!" Alice then shared a long lasting hug with her fiancee. When they let go of each other Hatter led his beloved Alice in his direction for a peaceful stroll around Wonderland. The weather was perfect. _But for how long, _thought Alice remembering back to what Cheshire had told her. She then asked Tarrant if Cheshire's predictions were true. He almost replied with No until he realized Cheshire's intentions."Yes, dear. It wouldn't be wise to leave your room under such conditions." Luckily, Alice fell for his trick. He was only trying to have the surprise for her remain as a surprise. Plus, he too would be kept busy planning what Edward should create in the first place.

After the pleasant walk Alice and the Hatter bid farewell to each other, shared a goodnight kiss, and departed to their rooms. The Queen had caught site of this and said to herself,"What an adorable couple!" It was now time for her to arrange a room for her lovely guest, Edward Scissorhands. She decided to ask permision of Hatter in order for Edward to share his room. When she got the approval from Tarrant Hightop Edward arranged a certain area for himself. Of course this was done with the help of the Hatter due to Edward's hand condition. These two thought sharing a room would be convenient since they could plan all that was needed for Alice's memorial. However, they also decided to turn this memorial into a gift for Alice since she had been spotted in Wonderland. "Just don't let Alice know you're here, Edward. We need to keep everything a surprise for her," instructed Hatter while still being cordial. Edward complied and agreed to have Alice kept distracted if possible.


	6. An almost complete picture

A few days had gone by and Edward along with his helpers had been working very hard on their tribute to Alice. Now the creatures of Wonderland had found out about Alice's residing in their land. This was done with the help of the Hatter's announcement at tea time. That was the most appropriate time since everyone was there to hear and any news after Brillig was usually forgotten. Due to the fact all had known about Alice and the Hatter's engagement this Alice tribute would also be set up for the couple's wedding. The great part about the whole thing was that within those few days so much was accomplished. Well why shouldn't this be when it came to a man with scissors for hands?

"Well, I must say you are very talented with your hands," stated Cheshire admiring a beautiful sculpture- of- a -hedge Edward has just finished working on. "Why thank you, Cheshire. I believe this would be great for all to see!" replied Edward adding the finishing touches to the Alice-shaped figure. The way he had made this figure depicted Alice, raising her hands to the sky as Kim did, when she was dancing on that wonderful, winter's eve. This brought back great memories yet Edward knew he had to concentrate on his work more than ever. A wedding and a memorial were very important, after all.

Of course the White Queen definitely had to keep an eye or two on Alice so that a surprise such as this would not be spoiled. Alice was very curious yet she seemed to still be naive about the plans going on in Wonderland. She was already thinking of wedding plans for that special day. In fact, this young lady was having trouble thinking of how much time she would have and how the entire occasion would turn out. Still, Miss Kinglsey realized worrying wouldn't do her any good. it was at this time she looked back on her first trip to Wonderland. A little child was she. When the key to the vast land couldn't be found she burst into tears which flooded the locked room. She wished she hadn't cried so much yet this was another key to the wonderful land. Perhaps there would be a way to put everything together in the end.

A few moments later Mirana decided to bring Alice some breakfast. It was a late start for the blonde darling but she had been sleeping late recently. Perhaps the thought of supposed -gloomy- weather tricked her mind. After a rap on the cherry-wood door Alice appeared to the Queen. "Good morning, your Majesty. I see you've brought me some food, thank you!" greeted Alice bowing gracefully. In reply the White Queen said," Good morning to you, dear. I see that you've been sleepy lately. i hope everything is all right. Well, enjoy your breakfast! By the way, Tarrant is very jubilant about everything!" With that being said Mirana handed the silver tray to Alice and returned to the kitchen.

Just then the Queen realized she may have informed Alice about too much of the current events. By telling Alice that the hatter was excited about 'everything' the young woman could catch onto Edward's other plans. The best thing to do now was to not make anything look obvious at this point. Fortunately Edward and his Wonderland helpers were almost done. As they say, "Many hands make the load light." To keep her mind off of the subject the Queen decided to make her version of her sister's Cherry Tarts. However, unlike the Red Queen, she would be generous with these exceptionally rich treats.

While the afternoon was passing by it was clear to see that the creatures of Wonderland were really put to work yet enjoyed it since it was all for a good cause. Mallynkum and the March Hare helped out with the designs made for the Queen's walkway while Nivens McTwisp made sure everything was completetd on time. After all, he was known for always have one eye on his watch. If anyone could be punched for time, and be successful, it was the White Rabbit, himself. Obviously the Hatter's skecthes for the designs were a very big help. Still the hedge carved into Alice was desinged by Edward himself. He was always relying on hunches and inspirations which never let Wonderland down before. Hopefully, this would always be. If not, the only entertaining features of such a mad creature would be his ability to make hats and to impudently futterwacken.

After a long day of working and preparing for a wonderful masterpiece everyone in Wonderland was looking happily at an almost-completed picture of what Alice's commemoration would look like. However, there were a couple of changes in the plan. At the palace walkway, where Alice's picture would be painted onto, the Hatter would be included, and both would be in wedding-style clothing. Also, the poem Alice wrote would be right next to the "lovely couple." Luckily, Alice still fell for the idea about the bad weather. Perhaps Cheshire's ghastly personality would make anyone believe him. Whatever the case may be, the memorial was almost ready and the wedding had to be planned. The Mad Hatter had been working very hard on a hat and tux for the special day. It almost seemed unreal to the mad man. He wondered how Alice felt in return. Oh well, the important part was their love for each other.

Although it was very important for Tarrant and Alice to be happily married it was crucial that Edward knew his purpose in Wonderland. He came wondering why he fell down that steep rabbit hole. But now he began to realize that he had completed such an accomplishment for all to adore. This work of art would soon be one part of Wonderland dedicated to Alice. This parcel of land known as Aliceland would be a memorial landmark and a great setting for the wedding.


End file.
